Jessica and K
by ThoseSpicyMeemsThoe
Summary: Jessica and Korinthia (K) talked a couple times, but when they go to see a movie together, things that k thought would never happen in a million years, happened by Jessica's part.


There she was, her name was Korinthia but people just called her K. Then there was Jessica talking to her friend in the front yard of the school. Jessica was more on the popular side of the people at there school. Korinthia wasn't that unpopular, she was just not very know. She still had a couple of really close friend by her side to stick with her through thick and thin. Korinthia walks up to Jessica, a person she's always wanted to get to know better. K has always wanted to ask Jessica to the movies or out to dinner but she never got the courage to do so. But today, this 9th grade uncouraged girl was feeling very confident. "Hey, h..how was your day?" K said. Jessica laughed and said bye to her other friend she was talking to because the other friend had to go somewhere. Jessica looked up at K just in time to end her little laugh. "My day was fine, thanks for asking", she said with a smile that wouldn't wipe off her face. K has talked to her on some occasions but I'm not kidding when I said she was feeling rather confident on this particular day. K said " well that's fantastic, um I have a quick question. You can say yes or no, it really doesn't matter." Jessica said" what is it?" Would you..um..maybe like...wanna go to the movies sometime?" Jessica looked suprised and confused at the same time, but then said "aww yea, of course. Maybe we could get to know each other better and be good friends" then following that with a lip bite. They planned what place and what movie they were going to see. Jessica said "hmm, how about...tmmorow at 6?" K said" um yea, of course."

It's now the next day and K hasn't been so nervous before. She usually wears a lot of vintage hipster clothes. Jessica was more on the casual dresser side, she always would wear leggings. Whatever shirt she choosed that day, and then some sneakers (most likely converse). K decided to dress a little more fancy than she usually would. So she settled for a flannel that had all the bottoms buttoned except one at the top. It was a red flannel, then she wore jeans with converse. She didn't wanna look to dressed up though.

It was time for her mom to drop her off at the movies. Her mom was so chill that she lets her go to places by herself when she drops her off so that was a big advantage for tonight. Jessica's mom did the same thing, she didn't really care if Jessica was out but she'd have to be with another person.

K walked into the movie theater with the feelings of regret and happiness at the same time. A million thought were running through her head. What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't think this is a date? What if she thinks that this is just a friend get together? But finally,at 6:20Jessica showed up and walked through the the door at the most bueatiful she's seen her yet. K was so excited that she showed up and believe me when I say this she looked stunning. She was wearing kinda what K was wearing which was strange but awsome at the same time. She wore a white and black flannel with button all the way up except one "just like K did". She wore leggings with converse, but the ones she only wears on special occasions. The white and dark blue ones. The fresh looking ones.

Jessica comes up to K and says "Hey! oh my gosh. You look great." K started to blush and replied" thanks". Jessica takes both of K's hands in her own and says "really, you do look amazing". By that point, K was about to drop dead on the floor because she was just thinking" how is a girl this popular and stunning looking, saying these things to me. Just how?"

They went to see the movie and but this point, they were about 40 minutes into the movie. Nothing happened, and K was getting anxious, nervousness, and didn't know what to do. Should I make a move? should I wait? She didn't know what to do. But then something happened. Something that only happens in movies, but they were watching one not in one. This was real life and these things only happen in not real life (movies). Jessica took her hand and put it into the bag of popcorn at the exact same time that K put her hand in. K quickly said in a panicked manner "oh, srry...I didn't mean to..um". Jessica looked up at K and said in a calming way "don't be srry, why would you have to be sorry." Jessica still had her hand on K's hand. So Jessica slipped her fingers in between k's, then she held her hand with a comforting grip. A girl so soft and to the point.

So they continued the movie and then went into the lobby room, continuing to walk outside. K was so happy and confused by the idea of what just happened. Jessica was such a somebody, so how could she ever be doing these things and saying things if I'm a nobody, is what K was thinking after the movie. They were outside now and walking down the street. Jessica stopped K in her tracks as well as herself and said" hey, I had a really great time tonight. I don't expect you to say yes to this question but i don't know if you saw, but I txted my mom during the movie if I could stay over a friends house and she said yes. So could I maybe, stay over your house tonight?" K was hesitant at first but then she remembered that her mom had to go on a business trip starting tonight for a day or two. So she said "yes, of course" while smiling and getting a smile back from Jessica. "I just need a ride". So Jessica was just like" hell with it, let's just get a taxi, who has is weird to go in for two 14 year olds."

They got a taxi, and now there at K's house. K was still so suprised at the fact that Jessica made all those moves, said all those things, AND offered to go to her house. The two teens stayed up talking and talking. They were sharing stories and having a blast...

TO BE CONTINUED ON PART 2 OF THIS FACFICTION BETWEEN JESSICA AND K. SO SEE PART TWO, WAIT FOR PART TWO AND THEN ILL PUBLISH IT IN A LITTLE BOT. THEN YOU CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENZ!


End file.
